Amber Rosendael
was one of the original BIT group members. She is the extreme Gothic-type of girl who speaks up her mind for anyone. She is very sure of herself but has a big heart as well. Throughout the series, Amber developed herself from a very closed and annoyed person to a more cheerful and excited person. She was close friends with Luna Scamander and later became best-friends with Lindsay Shew. Overall, Amber placed very poorly, being eliminated mostly at the first phase of the adventures. This makes Amber one of the more background characters. Although she was part of the original group, she didn't appear in BIT: Moon Kingdom since she was on vacation. She was absent for a few editions but returned to help her friends. She left the group after BIT: The Big Adventure, re-starting a new life after all the adventures she experienced with BIT. Personality Amber is a very emotional girl with a lot of opinions. She is Gothic and shows her Goth side very often. However, she's also very personal and social and gets along with a lot of people. Prior to her first appearance, Amber was very closed and didn't let people get to her very easily. This changed later on, as she developed herself. After she developed herself as a human being, she managed to bond more with the other BIT members. During the debut of the second generation, Amber ultimately found Lindsay and the two became best-friends. Amber became herself as she and Lindsay shared many similarities. Storyline BIT: Race To Win Amber makes her debut in Circuit, where she gets a little bored by the soccer game the group is playing. She says that soccer is a useless thing and continues to be bored. However, she seems more excited when she joins the group on their adventure to the party, caused by Sedam. Amber goes with Lynn, Roxxyt, Fianna and Yasmin. In Factory, she along with the others of her group try to escape the factory. While everyone rushes and panics, Amber just walks slowly and finds her way out of the factory. Her calm attitude continues during the journey, when the snowstorm occurs she seems not impressed at all until she realizes they might be abducted one by one. In Cape, Amber smiles for the very first time as she learns they have to take a water-slide in order to reach the other side of the path. Amber and Roxxyt manage to escape the glide and wait for Fianna until Roxxyt realizes that she has been abducted as well. Amber says she's frightened as everyone gets easily taken. She and Roxxyt merge with the other survivors, Meghan, Phoebet, Luna and Sascha. Amber looks more reserved now as she's with more people. As they continue their journey, they see the castle on the hill. Amber says it doesn't look very welcoming. At that moment, the floor is breaking into pieces and lava shows up. They have to run and make sure they get to the castle in time. As the lava spreads and the floor breaks more, Amber falls into the lava and gets dragged under it. In Victory Road, she gets saved and cheers up Yasmin after she gets sad about Phoebet and Meghan becoming a thing. BIT: Safari Adventure In this movie, Amber returns and looks more reserved than she was in her first appearance. As the adventure starts, Amber stays quiet and lets everything happen. She joins the adventure to save the animals on the Safari Adventure. As the group take the plane, Amber grabs one of the first planes and controls it, knowing how to fly. In The Pit-Stop, Amber joins Luna, Fianna and Jade to the city in order to find the person who has been doing these crimes. Amber looks fine with going to the city. She, along with the other three girls, arrive at a living horror house and have to escape as fast as possible. Amber kicks some doors and manages to escape quickly. Because they have to settle in, Amber along with Jade and Fianna decide to relax in their cottage while Luna decides to go shopping. In The Attack, it looks like it's just a normal night. Until a red light shows up and the so-called Attack is happening. An giant army of monsters are walking around, abducting people. The four girls grab their stuff and are ready to flee. Amber decides to run away and pushes some obstacles away. However, she slips and gets taken by one of the monsters, resulting in her getting abducted. At the end of the story, Amber returns and has been saved by Meghan. She's seen cheering because of their victory against Sedam. BIT: Time Travel! In Warp Room, Amber and Jade are having a discussion about Amber's new piercing. Amber has gotten a new piercing since their last adventure. Jade thinks it's dangerous and destroys Amber's pure beauty. Amber grins. Amber looks interested as Aku Aku, the peaceful ghost, comes to warn the group that someone's messing with time. Amber quickly agrees to join the group on their adventure. In Medieval, she alongside the other members of BIT arrive at the Medieval times. She joins Meghan, Phoebet and Fianna to chase Uka Uka, the evil ghost while the other four BIT members go the other way. As Meghan grabs a crystal, she and the other three travel through time. She gets teleported underwater. Amber, Meghan, Phoebet and Fianna appear in the sea, underwater. Aku Aku quickly uses a spell on them so they can breathe underwater. He then quickly chases Uka Uka. Amber gets ready to follow him but Meghan says it's better to look for the crystal. They swim very fast and Amber looks ready to kick some butt. She kicks some creatures away together with Phoebet as they get attacked. After kicking the creatures, Amber joins the other three to the portal and manages to travel through time again. Amber and the other three arrive in the Prehistory. Dinosaurs are running everywhere, there's lava everywhere. Amber looks around but before she can do something, she and Meghan get knocked out by the dinosaurs. As she wakes up, she realizes that Phoebet has managed to get the crystal to open the portal. Fianna has been abducted but she and Meghan can still escape. She grabs Phoebet and Meghan's hands and joins them into the portal. In the Pirate Years, Amber, Phoebet and Meghan arrive in the Pirate Years. They get jet-ski's and quickly sail over the water. A huge pirate ship is shooting bullets at them. They quickly have the sail away. As they sail, they see the other group. Amber shouts as much as she can and reaches the other group. In Ice Age, the merged group arrives in the Ice Age. Amber looks more sure to finally survive long. The monsters arrive and try to attack which causes Amber, Jade and Luna to quickly hide. Amber, however, sees that the portal has shown up. Amber screams that the portal is there and quickly runs towards it, traveling through time again. Her selfish action causes to create some chaos. Luna shouts in disbelief and quickly runs after Amber as she escaped. In Arabian, Amber, Luna and Jade arrive in the Arabian Times. Men with snakes, flying on carpets and big bowls of wine are walking around. It looks like someone has been kidnapped since woman and children run to their houses. Meghan and Phoebet arrive too and quickly warn the girls that Sascha is trapped in the Ice Age and they have to look out with traveling. At that time, a shooting is happening. It looks like war has begun. The five BIT members quickly run away. Luna and Amber run inside a building while Meghan, Jade and Phoebet hide behind some boxes. It looks like the Arabian community is fighting against... the minions of Sedam! Inside, Amber and Luna find many jewels and diamonds. Amber then sees someone taking the crystal. He runs outside, with the two girls chasing them. Amber shouts that someone's stealing the crystal. Phoebet hears Amber screaming and chases the thief, taking him down. He grabs the crystal which causes a portal to show. Amber, Phoebet, Meghan, Jade and Luna quickly run to the portal. In 80's Road Way, Amber finally got the feeling of being a warrior. She's more open and is ready to beat some enemies. As she gets teleported to the 80's, she and the others land on motorcycles. Amber enjoys riding the motorcycle. However, the minion who has been chasing the group comes closer which causes Amber to slow down, kick the minion of his motorcycle, and rides on one wheel as she celebrates. She manages to reach the portal. She, Meghan, Luna, Phoebet and Jade arrive at the place where the Master of Time has been hidden. Aku Aku and Uka Uka show up and it's a real battle. This, eventually, causes Amber's elimination since she gets electrocuted by Uka Uka in the progress. Amber returns at the end of the movie when Phoebet has saved the world. She, alongside all the other BIT members, run towards him and hug him. Trivia * Amber is the only original BIT member to have not been present in Moon Kingdom.